Everybody Lies
by Zephyr Arcturus
Summary: Abused and abandoned by the people he thought cared for him, Silver fell into a deep depression, and nearly gave up on love completely. But what happens when Blue's rival shows interest in the red head? WARNING: Contains Yaoi. Red x Silver, implied Green x Silver, Blue x Silver, and Gold x Silver.


**Ok. This is my first attempt at an angst fic (OK, it's totally not, but I executed my last one very poorly, and I ended up deleting it because I was so ashamed of it. ) After a few years of hiatus and attempting to write better, here is the result.**

**Let me say this before we begin; I believe it is obvious that I do not own the Pokemon manga, nor will I ever own it. These characters are only being used for entertainment purposes and not as a profit.**

**Also, another warning, THERE IS YAOI. If you are not aware of what Yaoi is, it is basically male x male shipping. If you are uncomfortable or just flat-out don't like this idea, please turn away immediately. You have been warned.**

**This is a fanfic of my OTP; Red x Silver.**

**Also, perhaps for simplicity's sake, I will point out that Green is the female in this case, and Blue is the male. Got it? Good. Let's continue.**

**Implied pairings:**  
**Preciousmetalshipping**

**Chosenshipping**

**Blue x Silver (I have no idea what the ship is called, can someone tell me?)**

**Pairing:**  
**Depressionshipping (Manga!Red x Silver)**

* * *

Was that the sound of glass shattering? No. It was the sound of a broken heart.

His best friend? No. "More like abandonment... Ugh." The red head shook his head at the thought. "That bloody cheat..." He felt tears stream down as he reached to grab his clothes, which were carelessly thrown across the room and nearly torn. It was a rough night last night, and when Silver looked in the mirror, he was forced to remember it all.

He closed his eyes as he reminisced on the events of the previous night. Simple banter lead to touching, touching lead to kissing, and kissing lead to so much more.. heated kisses, the sound of heartbeats, and love.. or so he thought. The red head shook his head again. He couldn't get the images out of his mind... Those beautiful gold eyes, that raven hair with the ridiculous cowlick that he couldn't get enough of, and his build... Ugh. Perhaps he found his motive as to what drove him over the edge.

As Silver looked in the mirror again, he looked at his naked body, wrinkling his nose at the sight. All he could see... were imperfections. Long, red hair that looked like he hadn't washed it in a long time, pale, paper-thin skin showing the bruises and cuts that were easily left by the dominant using his hands, and his build small and fragile despite how strong he made himself out to be. He looked between his legs, and saw a white mess on his stomach that was dried up and smelled extremely horrible, another painful reminder of his sin the night before. He kept looking in the mirror and suddenly felt tears well up, and he hugged his knees.

"No wonder he left..." He tried to choke back the tears that began to stream down his face, but he couldn't. They fell way too fast and strong, and he lost control, breaking down on the bed. He hated showing emotion, it made him feel weak and vulnerable, but this was a case where he couldn't help it. He felt used, abused, broken, and just flat out... ugly. That was the word, ugly... Physically and emotionally.

_"Silver, I think it's time to go..."_

He thought to himself. However, when he tried to get up, he wobbled and just fell over. I guess it was pretty obvious who the submissive one was, poor Silver was unable to walk because his lower body was so sore. However, he managed to muster the strength to put his pants on, and after a while of wobbling and struggling to get dressed, he walked out of the household. It was quiet and abandoned, and the man he was with last night.. was gone. His bike was gone, his Pokemon companions were gone... It was dead quiet, the only sound that could be heard were the sounds of Pidgies singing.

Silver looked down and started to wobble around the streets of Goldenrod, looking around and seeing people give him funny looks, some of them snickering to themselves, after all, it was rather embarrassing. To Silver, it was absolutely humiliating, not just because everyone was mocking him, but the fact that he let himself get in this mess. His heart, his mind, his everything hurt... And once Silver made it to the forest just outside of the National Park, he collapsed. He couldn't move, it ached too much to move. Instead, he just sat there and began to cry, those painful, sinful memories beginning to plague his mind.

_"Cmon, Silver. I've known for a while how you felt about me!" The dark-haired boy laughed, causing the smaller red head to blush in embarrassment. He never expected for a second to actually be in love with this stupid... loud.. obnoxious.. little.._

_"Dickhead!" Silver blurted out, causing the taller boy to laugh loudly. Ugh, this was so humiliating.. It must have been Green. She must have told him... Or at least, someone must ha-_

_"I read through your Pokedex. You didn't forget, did you, mate?"_

_He pulled up a small app on the Pokedex; Silver completely forgot about it. He had the latest Pokedex that let you keep notes and play games, and he completely forgot that he had a diary in there. Every single feeling towards Gold was written in there, and Silver knew that there was no way of escaping THIS one._

_"Cmon, Silver, why didn't you tell me?"_ _"Because you're straight, you.."_ _"Who said I was?"_ _"But, what about all those females..."_

_Gold blew his hair out of his face and looked Silver dead in the eyes. God, THOSE FUCKING GOLD EYES. Those seductive, beautiful eyes that were enough to drive Silver over the edge._

_"Silver, I thought you knew that I have no preference?"_

_Silver's face suddenly grew red as a strawberry. He tried to hide it, but as he did, the man he claimed was his best friend suddenly grabbed him, one thing lead to the next, and Silver opened his eyes to see the boy's lips against his._

_After several hours of passionate love (or so Silver thought), both of them fell asleep in each others arms. Silver was just.. in ecstasy, the smell, the touch, the feel... Even that stupid, thick accent of his, everything about Gold was just perfect, and so when he awoke to see the boy had disappeared from the house, Silver was... broken, emotionally and mentally. Not even a note, not even a word of warning._

He returned hours later, and not a sight of Gold. Silver sighed.

_Perhaps I overreacted... Maybe he will come back?_

He waited for hours, but no sign of Gold returning. For weeks, Silver woke up early and stayed outside the hours, waited for hours to see if Gold was there, but he never showed up... He eventually gave up. He smiled a sad smile to himself.. What in Arceus' name was he thinking anyway? He shouldn't waste his life on a boy who will never come back for him... If he didn't care enough to leave a note, then don't bother... Right?

_I'm stronger than that pathetic weakling... I've no reason to waste my bloody breath on him anymore._

A few days later, he was walking around the streets of Goldenrod, and he heard the voice of an announcer say; "AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S TAG-TEAM COMPETITION... IS GOLD AND CRYSTAL !" Silver quickly pressed his face to the glass and saw Gold smiling and kissing a navy blue-haired girl on the lips. At that moment, Silver felt his heart shatter. THAT'S where Gold was... He cheated on his damn girlfriend... Either that or he only recently hooked up with her? Either way, it was still equally painful, and Silver didn't cry... No, he grit his teeth in rage. He HATED Gold.

He completely pushed Gold out of his memory now; he and Gold still have not talked since he, and pardon my foul language, "fucked and chucked" Silver. Though Silver didn't want to admit it, even if he was over Gold, he felt a pang of emptiness in his chest... Shortly after, he met someone who he secretly fawned over for a little while, due to his strength and his training, the spiky-haired trainer that he admired for his skill and his training style, though he refused to confess it to anyone else.

Blue.

Silver and Blue encountered each other while Silver was on his way to the port. He eventually got sick of seeing Gold's face on every advertisement in Johnto, every poster, hell, every channel on the T.V., that he decided to just go to Hoenn until the hype died down. There, he accidentally ran into Blue.

Despite their completely clashing personalities (both of them were quiet and almost completely serious; they got angry at each other and annoyed at each other very quickly), they became close friends, and Silver slowly grew attached to Blue. He felt that the void in his heart that Gold left behind was whole around Blue... Everything about Blue seemed so damn perfect. Eventually, Silver began to crush on him. He learned later on, however, that Blue was straight. He should have expected this; what are the chances that a trainer like him would have any interest in males? Blue even said himself when asked how he felt about men; "The only reason I would ever touch a man like that is if I were either drunk or desperate." However, when Silver moved in with Blue (Blue offered him a place, as the red head had no where else to go), his temptations were hard to control. The red head walked in on the elder's room several times (some were on accident, some where when he was peeping and almost got caught), until finally, the spiked-hair trainer caught on and got fed up, confronting Silver about it.

They fought for a while over it, with Blue calling Silver several harsh names ("Slut", "pervert"), until he noticed Silver was in tears. He reluctantly comforted Silver, despite the red head protesting to the touches, until he finally accepted it. Comfort somehow lead to kissing, and the next parts surprised Silver. Blue and Silver... Made love. To this day the red head is confused as to how to lead to that, but it did. Hell, he even remembered specifically that the elder put on a condom, saying himself that he didn't like the feeling of, once again, for lack of a better term, "sticking it bareback into someone's ass, male or female." However, what happened next brought back painful memories; Silver awoke to find Blue gone. He awoke to found a note, and what it said made Silver nearly throw up in anger and sadness

He learned that the house was not Blue's, it belonged to a friend who was on vacation for a while, and Blue knew from the start about how the red head felt towards him. Since Silver would not leave him alone, Blue decided to screw around with him to get him off of his back... He almost stayed, as he felt extremely bad for the red head, but it said in the note that he "had a reputation to retain." Once again, Silver slipped back into terrible depression, though he faked his normal personality around everything. He had no one to rely on anymore; his best friend Gold abandoned him, Blue abandoned him, him and Green never talk anymore, and he doubted that Crys would want anything to do with him now. Silver slowly slipped from depression to suicidal.

He tried several times to off himself off, once was drowning, only for Feraligatr to save his life shortly after. Another was to hang himself by the rope, only to be saved by Sneasle. He realized after several attempts of suicide that... He didn't have to live for other people. He chose to isolate himself from love, from people, even if it was hard. He still felt a longing for Gold, despite the events with Blue, but he decided to use it as a reason to go big; he used these as reasons to train harder and work harder.

This all changed months later, however, when he ran into a taller, black-haired champion that hasn't been heard from in a while; Red.

* * *

**Authors note: I think some of you may ask about "Gold's thick accent." I refuse to go by what the anime said about "Jimmy", in my head, while I was reading the manga, Gold had an Australian accent, while Silver had an English accent, which is why some of the terminology he uses may be "British slang", if you will.**

**Honestly, I found this horrible and I don't know why I uploaded this. Oh well. Comment/review please! =]**


End file.
